


Enchanted

by eatsleepbreathejosh (whatareyousearchingfordean)



Category: Josh Hutcherson - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareyousearchingfordean/pseuds/eatsleepbreathejosh
Summary: Requested by anonymousEnchanted-Talyor Swift





	Enchanted

_I know it’s cliché, the whole love at first sight thing. And to be honest, I don’t think this was. But it definitely was infatuation. I waited all day in the hot sun just to get a minute with you. Just to have you swipe scribbles over my Reds hat and copy of The Hunger Games movie. You smiled as you chomped your gum. Which you never really got over might add. I think when we made eye contact that day, you felt it too. Maybe I was just crazy; you’re paid to be nice to your fans. When I really figured it out was when I saw you a week later at the coffee shop on the corner. I’m still convinced to this day that you somehow knew that I spent every Sunday there reading a new book._

_It’s weird what a few late nights watching movies and eating Chinese will do to the heart. I fell for you hard. Like ‘belly flop from a ten foot diving board’ hard. Every night that summer I stayed up wondering if you felt the same way I did. You did, or so you tell me._

_Then we had our first big fight. Words were said and feelings were hurt. I cried for the rest of the night. I couldn’t believe I messed up the first real relationship I have ever had. But you came back. And you said those three little words, ‘I love you’. I found it hard to believe you.  Never once did I think I could be loved by somebody; especially by you. I was never the pretty girl. I wasn’t the one who had the boyfriends. I sat in the back of the room with my books, completely invisible to the world. So obviously I was apprehensive at first, but I let myself say it back. From there we were never the same, in a good way._

_Then we made love the first time. It was soft, and sweet. It was everything I had ever imagined it would be. It wasn’t just sex for either of us. I think once you reach that point, when you don’t even care about the pleasure, you just want that other person close to you that you know you are in love._

_We chased the stars together from then on. I still felt like I was in a dream. I was flying and it felt like nothing could bring me down._

_Until now; now I feel like no matter what I try to do I can’t get up off the ground. Every time I get to my knees, the weight of a thousand bricks falls on my shoulders. I feel like I’m screaming into a room full of people and no one bothers to look up. But I want to tell you, I refuse to sink. I promise you I will come back from this._

_I don’t know whether you’ll ever be able to read these words I’ve wrote, or are watching me write them now. But I just wanted to let you know, when we met, I was wonderstruck. It was enchanting to meet you._

I hold the envelope that held the letter I had written just last night. Gently I place it into the coffin, near his head. His face was the palest I had ever seen it all caked with makeup. His lips were almost invisible. His hands resting peacefully on his chest.

“Come on Nicki.” My mother’s voice breaks through my reverie. She tugs on my elbow pulling me up from the ground. I turn myself away as they close the casket on my one reason for living. 


End file.
